1994 Atlantic hurricane season
https://archive.is/20131014011804/img87.imageshack.us/img87/4943/1994atlantichurricaneseir8.png The 1994 Atlantic hurricane season officially began on June 1, 1994, and lasted until November 30, 1994. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. The 1994 season saw a below average number of named storms, as well as a much below average number of hurricanes, with 3 forming throughout the course of the season. There were no major hurricanes during the 1994 season, the first time since 1986. The low activity can be attributed to a persistent El Niño event that lasted from 1991 through early 1995. Notable storms of the season include Tropical Storm Alberto, which caused significant flooding in Georgia when it stalled after landfall. Tropical Storm Beryl also produced flooding after landfall. Hurricane Gordon was a late season storm that lasted a very long time. Gordon affected several countries, including Central America, Haiti, Cuba, and the United States (South Florida). Gordon also took an unusual path through the Atlantic Ocean. Gordon produced significant flooding in Haiti, killing 1,112 people in the country from heavy rains, in addition to causing over 30 more deaths elsewhere. List of Storms * Alberto * Tropical Depression Two * Beryl * Chris * Tropical Depression Five * Debby * Ernesto * Tropical Depression Eight * Tropical Depression Nine * Tropical Depression Ten * Florence * Gordon List of Storm Names *Alberto *Beryl *Chris *Debby *Ernesto *Florence *Gordon *Helene *Isaac *Joyce *Keith *Leslie *Michael *Nadine *Oscar *Patty *Rafael *Sandy *Tony *Valerie *William Other storms In addition to the aforementioned storms, the Hydrometeorological Prediction Center identified a subtropical cyclone in early October that moved across Florida and the southeastern United States. The subtropical storm produced heavy rainfall along its path, peaking at over 10 inches in the southern portion of South Carolina. The subtropical cyclone was not confirmed by the National Hurricane Center. The heavy rainfall in South Carolina caused coastal flooding as well as flash flooding, with more than 147 homes, 6 government buildings, 36 buildings, and at least 45 cars being flooded by the storm. Also, at least 37 roads were washed out or damaged by the storm, and more than 3,000 people were left without electricity after the rains fell. Total damage from this storm exceeded $1,000,000 (1994 USD). https://archive.is/20131014011553/img87.imageshack.us/img87/5180/suboct1994rainvc0.gif Rainfall totals from the October subtropical storm. In addition to the subtropical cyclone, a strong nor'easter struck New England with some subtropical characteristics on December 23 and December 24. Although the storm was both intense and destructive, bringing hurricane force winds to the southern coast of New England, it was never officially classified as a tropical cyclone or subtropical cyclone by the National Hurricane Center. This storm is sometimes referred to as the Great Christmas Eve Gale of 1994 by coastal Rhode Islanders. Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating The list below shows the ACE for each storm in the season. The ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed for, so hurricanes that lasted a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have higher ACEs. * Alberto - 1.56500 * Beryl - 0.82500 * Chris - 7.49500 * Debby - 1.36500 * Ernesto - 1.51250 * Florence - 10.41500 * Gordon - 8.35250 Total ACE: 31.53 (32) Retired Names There were no names retired from the 1994 season in the Spring of 1995 by the World Meteorological Organization. Category:Atlantic Hurricane Seasons